Laugh
by ALittleBitUnlucky
Summary: "She thought about Kid Flash, and had to choke back unexpected laughter. Kid Flash made her laugh. She supposed that was why she loved the bastard." Flinx, Jinx-centric, not mushy.


**A/N: I own a pair of socks with spectacular holes in them, but not Teen Titans.**

Jinx thought and thought and thought.

She thought about the temporary room she was sharing with Argent in the Titans Tower; at least until they were redistributed along the globe. She thought about the new pair of platform boots she had bought. She thought about the fact that the god awful colour of the mascara she was currently examining probably had equally awful consistency. She thought about how she never thought of even touching yellow mascara. She thought about how she never liked yellow. She thought about how lovely yellow went with red.

She thought about Kid Flash, and had to choke back unexpected laughter.

Kid Flash made her laugh.

Not in the sadistic way when she hexed someone, or the smug way when she won or the snicker when a practical joke went right or the cackle when she simply felt like cackling.

No, he made her _laugh._

Jinx decided she liked laughing, and also that she would do it more often.

She wondered why Kid Flash made her laugh.

She still despised his cockiness, for it sometimes nearly tied with her own. She despised the colours yellow, but to her horror found they were growing onto her. She despised the fact the spandex hid _nothing._

A rather familiar and twitch inducing emotion overtook her when it seem others noticed this too.

Other _girls._

What was the word that Speedy had used ever so loftily to describe her the other day after she won a video game? The word Gizmo so often snapped at her?

Ah, yes.

_Catty._

Now she suppressed the cackle that caused her lips to tremble. Catty, what a lovely word to describe her! She did look ever so like one, with her eyes and her posture and her elegant stride, her flips and somersaults. Always dressed in black, always unlucky, black cat she was. So smug and easy to tick off, she even purred. A wide smirk painted her ashen face as she remembered Billy call her angrily one day after she yelled him out. _Bitch. _Now, how could the catty person be a bitch?

As she put money down on the counter, her narrow shoulders trembled slightly with the force of her giggles. She calmed herself. She was good at calming herself.

But why was it when Kid Flash made her laugh, it came from below her heart? That area that warmed her, which caused her laughing to be sweet, caused it to subside slowly.

She rather liked the sound of her laughter.

She peeled a few notes and placed them on the counter as the frightened looking cashier bustled to bag her items.

"I'm not evil anymore, you know," she informed the cashier, whose name, she found by glancing momentarily at her badge, was Chastity. Her placid tone seemed to startle Chastity.

"Oh."

"Yeah. You should read the news more. Get an idea of what's going on." She didn't know whether to smile or not, and substituted by twitching her lips slightly upward, and painting her words with a mildly amused tone that very nearly bordered on slight sarcasm.

"I'm busy," Chastity said with a tentative smile. "You do have a lot of items," she noted nervously.

"Yes, see, we have to redistribute before we start our jobs officially and actually earn something," Jinx said, "but since it's a new start, I decided I get more clothes, and my makeup is running low."

"Um, I like your look," Chastity replied. "Your hair is pretty."

"Thanks," Jinx answered, not very sure if she was. As she walked out of the store clutching her bags, she thought about the fact that her hair had never been called pretty. Cute perhaps, back in HIVE, but never _pretty._ Pretty was not a word used to describe her very often. Hot, maybe. Never pretty.

First the laughing and now _this?_

As she turned into the abandoned park, she ungracefully dropped her things by the bench and sat on it.

Jinx laughed and laughed and laughed.

She laughed sadistically, she laughed smugly, she snickered meanly, she cackled brilliantly and she laughed. She laughed until her sides hurt, until tears streamed down her sharp features, until the sun slowly set and a light drizzle started. At that point she fought through her giggles to nudge her bags carefully under the bench so as to keep the contents dry.

A rush of wind, and Kid Flash was staring at her, rather bemused.

"What are you laughing about?"

She laughed still harder.

After a while, he joined in. Perhaps because her hair was now flopping lamely into her eyes and her makeup had begun to run spectacularly. Soon they both stopped laughing, and Wally put his arm around her, smooshing her to him. She twisted her hand around and shot a sharp hex at his leg.

"Ouch!" he jumped away, rubbing it. "What was that for?"

"For ignoring the common courtesies of personal space," shot back Jinx. Wally grinned back devilishly, and leapt at her. They began to wrestle, slightly serious, though not enough for them to actually hurt each other.

Well, not so much in Jinx's case, but still.

Soon they both lay on the wet grass. Jinx grinned.

Kid Flash, no, _Wally, _made Jinx, made Jaya, laugh.

She supposed that was why she loved the bastard.

**I absoloutely love Flinx. Jinx is such a fascinating character, I hope I got her in-character. I think she's more crazier in the comics (which I have not read, but no matter) and I think I gave her either a bit too much or too little crazy. Anyway, please review ^^ 'Tis my first story to post ever anyway.**

**P.S. Cupcakes to the first person to figure out where I got the 'She thought about Kid Flash, and had to choke back unexpected laughter.' Not the exact sentence, but something along the lines of it. It's a book, to do with vampyres XD **


End file.
